A Different Life
by TheFutterwacken
Summary: Naida and her friends are outcasts in their world because of their strange powers. They try to help out, but people still fear and hate them. So what happens when Naida's clumsy friend accidentally sends them to another world? And who's this "Akatsuki"?
1. Toto, I don't think we're in NY anymore

**Hello, there! The first chapter is fairly old and after I re-read it I realized that my writing has changed a lot, so chapter 3 will be much more in depth compared to this one. Here's the summary:**

**Four girls in New York City live a harsh life with their other friends. Superheroes are supposed to be respected, right? Like Spider-man, Super Man, and Batman. Even the Teen Titans. So how come they are treated like monsters, when their only intentions are to help out? Though I guess it wouldn't be hard for something crazy to happen, oh say, getting sucked into another dimension. Especially when you have a girl who can fly, someone who can control weather, and someone who has the most weirdest powers of all. So what happens when four girls who are outcasts to their own world, are suddenly teleported to another world? And who is this 'Akatsuki'? And why is their leader suddenly interested in the girls' special powers?**

**Madara/TobixOC with some other minor Akatsuki pairings.  
**

XxxXxxXxxX

Naida was different. Well that's what you'd say if you'd want to put it simply. She lived in New York City with a group of people who were all outcasts. Why were they outcasts? Well, there was one, simple answer to that. They all had some strange ability.

But Naida wasn't mutated, drugged, or anything like that. She had superpowers because she wasn't quite human. She was born from another planet, to be exact. Her mother was an alien, ruler of the planet Evallida, and her father was a human, a simple man in a small town with a job that only paid well enough to keep himself alive. How could the two possibly have met? Well, that was unknown to Naida. Though it didn't really matter, seeing as though her father had died in a war on Evallida against an enemy from a planet not too far from their own.

She was only a small girl back then, and because of the dangerous war, she was sent to Earth and placed in an orphanage. But now, she was an 18 year-old girl, living in an abandoned building with her friends who were also known as freaks to the public.

No one ever cared about such 'monsters' as them. All had strange powers, but surprisingly, none of them were born from an alien planet like Naida. Even though they were all hated from the public, they still tried to help out as much as possible. Just like superheros, but minus the whole 'justice thing'. This group of outcasts weren't good nor evil. They helped out when they could, but sometimes they'd have to steal things to stay alive.

"Hey, Naida!" a sudden voice brought Naida out of her thoughts, and she looked up at the three girls standing before her.

"Yeah?" she asked in a quiet voice, not moving from her hunched position on the beat up and torn couch.

"I think you should definitely get off your lazy ass and come to the beach with us!" said the girl in the front of the group. Her dark blue eyes showed leadership and power. Too bad her selfish and cocky attitude prevented her from actually becoming the leader of their team.

Naida scowled at the teenager, a long strand of black hair falling in front of her bright blue, pupil-less eyes. "Oh, your insult _definitely _makes me want to come with you," she spoke with sarcasm laced in her voice.

The girl rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear, "Just come with us, Naida. You haven't left that damn spot for hours!"

Before the alien could retort, another girl stepped into the conversation. "Stella is right, Naida. You have been very inactive with your training lately, which will only harm you in the future. What do you think would happen if we were put in a dangerous situation, but you were too out of shape to do anything?"

"Mhmm," Stella nodded at her teammate's words, "all you've been doing is moping around this shack and sleeping. You don't even leave the couch when the guys put on football, which you hate."

Naida sighed in annoyance. She knew there was no point in arguing with them any further because they would just end up dragging her outside if she didn't agree. "_Fine, _whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Stella lead the small group to their usual hang out spot, an empty part of a beach hidden by some trees and large rocks.

"Hey, Stella, why didn't you invite the rest of our team to train with us?" asked a girl with with long, curly blue hair.

"Well why would I, Nerita?" Stella firmly placed her hands on her hips. "They're too busy with their 'guy' stuff. You know, watching football and the sorts."

Nerita frowned, soft, turquoise eyes full of confusion, "Okay, then. But that doesn't explain why you didn't bring Damara with us. She would've loved to come and practice!"

Stella glared at nothing in particular, her tone on the brink of yelling, "Damara's powers are unstable! What if she were to accidentally hurt one of us?"

Naida quickly looked up at the sky. Lightening started to appear, followed by the loud sound of thunder. It wasn't good to get Stella angry. Whenever she was angry, Stella would lose control of her powers- the ability to create storms.

"That's enough!" Naida shouted at the blonde, eyes glowing a bright blue. "Stella, it seems that you too need to work on your powers. Either that, or control your anger."

Stella rolled her eyes, and the weather finally changed back to it's original sunny blue sky. "Alright, let's train already!"

Stella faced Naida in a fighting stance, indicating her chosen opponent. Nerita looked over at the other girl, Bonnie, and faced her in a fighting stance as well.

Bonnie quickly lunged forward, grabbing her sword from it's sheathe. Her blood-red eyes focused on her friend, her face emotionless. Nerita blocked her attack with her staff and quickly aimed the weapon diagonally at Bonnie. As the two fought with their weapons, Naida and Stella were fighting with their powers.

"Is that all you got, Naida?" Stella dashed towards the alien, bolts of lightening crackling around her hands.

Naida rolled away from the fuming blonde, who fell forward slightly and zapped a hole in the sand. She used the momentary distraction to her advantage and prepared for her own attack. She remained crouched on the ground and brought her hands up in the air, a giant wave suddenly lifting itself out of the shore and crashing towards Stella with full force.

Naida's powers were water. She could create, bend and breathe in water. But also, her species could fly and they were quite strong. But Naida didn't like fighting as much as Stella did, so she barely even used her powers. People from her home planet all had different elements. Some had water, fire, earth, or weather. And in her culture it was tradition to wear clothes that symbolized their element. So, Naida wore a dark blue, sleeveless top, showing a bit of her unnaturally pale skin, a pair of metallic-blue capris, as well as a pair of black boots that went past her ankles.

"Naida!" a young, familiar voice called out, stopping the girls from their brawl.

They all turned to see a girl about 14 years old running over to them. Her long, wavy, multicoloured hair fell in her face, covering her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Damara? What are you doing here?" Stella asked, still a bit in pain from the last attack Naida had thrown at her.

"Look! I learned a new technique!" she said, smiling. Though her smile didn't fool anyone. The last time Damara showed them a 'new technique', they were all teleported to Alaska. Damara's ability to bend the universe and do things that only a five-dimensional creature could do, were very unstable.

"Damara! Are you absolutely sure that you perfected this technique?" Naida said, nervous of what she was about to show them.

"You aren't going to do something as foolish as teleporting us to Alaska again, are you?" Bonnie asked.

Damara frowned, "No way! This has nothing to do with teleportation! Just watch!" Damara closed her eyes and started concentrating. A small, pink light started to glow around her, as she prepared for whatever she was going to show them.

_Wow, she actually is concentrating. Maybe she won't mess up this time,_ Naida thought with a slight smile.

"Hey, look who it is! The freaks!" two teenage boys came into view from atop the rocks, laughing and pointing at the girls from not too far away. Naida was about to make a comeback, when she realized something. Something terrible. Damara had lost her concentration and was now looking at the two boys.

"Damara, focus on your technique!" Naida shouted. But it was too late. Damara's eyes widened as she looked in front of her. Naida looked behind her to see what held Damara's attention. A bright, purple vortex appeared behind the four girls and made a loud hissing sound, as it began to suck in the air around it.

"Wh-what?" Rocks flew passed Nerita into the vortex, and she yelled in fright as she was pulled towards the purple lights.

"Nerita!" Bonnie yelled. She ran towards her and tried to pull her away from the portal, but it was too strong for them. They both let out a scream as they disappeared in the vortex.

"See! I told you! Damara can't handle her powers! Look what she's done!" Stella screeched, grabbing hold of Naida's arm to keep herself from getting sucked in.

Damara had her eyes closed again. She was trying to close the vortex. Stella screamed, as her grip loosened on Naida's arm and she was flung backwards. Naida quickly ran after her, pulling Stella out from the vortex. However the strong force was too much for her, and before she knew it, Naida's firm grip on her rival and the ground had been lost, and she and Stella were pulled into the swirling portal.

"There!" Damara exclaimed, opening her eyes to see the vortex vanish. She had successfully made it disappear. But when she looked around for her friends, she realized that they were no longer with her at the beach. They weren't in New York City anymore, neither were they on Earth. They were in an unknown dimension.

XxxXxxXxxX

"Ow..." Naida grunted, as she slowly sat up. She felt long grass beneath her fingertips, and the cool wind through her long, black hair.

"Hey, Itachi, this one's awake!" a rough voice said. Naida's eyes quickly shot open. Who's voice was that?

"Heh...heh...So...should we kill them, Itachi?" Naida looked up and saw two men, one very tall. Both were wearing the same straw hats and black and red cloaks.

"...Who are you?" Naida demanded, standing up.

The taller man looked over at the person that stood beside him and said, "Should we tell her?"

The other man nodded, "I am Uchiha Itachi, and this is my partner Hoshigaki Kisame."

_Both names sound weird...are they Japanese names or something?_ she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Where am I?" Naida said, looking at her surroundings. Enormous trees loomed above them.

"First you tell us who you are," Kisame grunted, grabbing onto the handle of his sword.

"Naida..." she answered, barely even acknowledging Kisame's huge sword. She looked at the ground and saw her friends laying there unconscious. "No! Nerita! Bonnie! Stella!" She ran over to her friends, checking each of their pulses.

"Heh...strange friends you got there..." Kisame was right.

Stella was the only one of the four of them that looked normal. She had simple dirty-blond hair that went past her shoulders, and she wore a green tank-top and a blue skirt that went down to her knees.

But Nerita and Bonnie had strange appearances. Nerita had very curly and frizzy blue hair that went down her back. She wore a bikini top made of shells and a skirt made out of long, tree leaves, covering shorts that were made of shinny, golden scales.

Bonnie's hair was long, wavy, and purple. Her eyes were crimson and her skin was a faint blue. She wore a long sleeved, black shirt with bandages wrapped around her torso and wrists, and her pants were black as well, with bandages wrapped around her ankles and shoes.

"Nerita...wake up..." Naida shook her friend. Unfortunately, Nerita and the others were still out cold.

"Naida...you're not from around here, are you?" Itachi calmly asked.

Naida stopped her attempts to awaken her friends, and stood once more, facing the two strangers, "Well, that depends. Where am I?"

"You're in the forest outside of Konohagakure." Kisame said.

Naida looked puzzled. "Kon...ha...ga...cure? Pardon? I've never heard of a Konhagacure before..."

"It's Konohagak- oh forget it!" Kisame turned to his partner, "She's irritating. Can I kill her?"

Naida's eyes widened. "What...?"

Itachi stayed silent, deciding. "Don't take too long, Kisame. We must get going."

Kisame grinned and pulled off his straw hat, Itachi doing the same. Naida gasped at their appearances. "And you say my friends look weird! You're a fish!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll have fun cutting you up!" Kisame lunged forward, sword in one hand.

Naida ducked from the swing of his giant sword and moved by a tree. "I'm not little!" she grumbled, leaping away from another swing.

"Stay still, brat." Kisame prepared for another attack, but was suddenly knocked backwards. He crashed into a tree, not too far from where Itachi was standing.

Itachi looked at Naida and saw something rather odd. She was floating about two feet off the ground, eyes glowing a bright, blue light. Swirling around her hands was clear water. She brought her hand out in front of her and aimed the water at Kisame, who was still trying to get up.

"Don't you underestimate me, Fish-man!" Naida said, water lashing forward at Kisame. He quickly blocked the attack with his sword, grunting at how surprisingly strong the water's pressure was.

"What kind of technique is this?" he growled.

"Well, what did you expect from a water user?" came a voice from behind Naida.

Naida turned around and saw Nerita smiling. "Nerita!" the alien exclaimed.

What a strange coincidence it was. Naida, Nerita and Kisame were all water users and they were about to get into a serious battle. Unfortunately, Nerita could only breathe underwater and talk to sea creatures. She had to use her weapon, a staff, if she wanted to actually fight.

"So...what's going on here?" Nerita asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That fish-looking guy is trying to kill us!" Naida summoned more water from her palm and directed it at the swordsman.

While Kisame was being distracted from the water, Nerita snuck up behind him and whacked him hard on the head with her staff. Kisame stopped blocking the water with his sword and slowly fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Yay! We did it!" Nerita cheered.

"No wait..." Nerita stopped her little victory dance and looked back at Naida in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Naida nodded in the direction of the limp form a few feet away. Nerita looked at Kisame's still body, only to find it melt away into a puddle of water. "What? How's that possible?" she shouted.

"Heh...heh...you girls are definitely not from around here," came that same, gruff voice that belonged to none other than Hoshigaki Kisame.

The two turned around, only to be whacked with the giant sword. They both fell hard on the ground, grunting in pain.

Kisame's toothy grin suddenly faded and he turned his attention to Itachi, who was silently leaning against a tree, "Itachi...My Samehada isn't working on these brats."

"Indeed. I can't sense any chakra from them," said Itachi.

Kisame closed his eyes briefly and scowled. "Same."

"For some reason they don't have any chakra. Which is strange...chakra is necessary to live," came his only reply.

"What...the hell is chakra?" Stella stood up, finally awake. She looked at her fallen friends and then back at the two men. "You better tell me who you are, or else I'm seriously going to kick your asses all the way to Saturn!"

"Stella..." Nerita mumbled, struggling to stand. Naida stood and helped her friend up.

"Nerita, you go and help out Stella while I try to wake up Bonnie," Naida whispered to her, before dashing off to where Bonnie laid.

"Um...Naida didn't tell me their names, but she said that they're trying to kill us," Nerita glanced at Stella.

"Whatever. Why should I even care who these bozos are? Let's end this already so I can get back home and wash this sea water out of my hair," Stella snarled at her drenched appearance caused from Naida's earlier attack, and then looked up at the sky, a large bolt of lightening suddenly zapping the spot where Kisame stood.

Kisame hadn't expected something like that to happen, so he barely managed to jump away and ended up crashing into a tree.

"...Ugh...Where am I?" Bonnie slowly sat up and looked at Naida who had finally managed to wake her up.

"You're in Konhagacure...or something like that..." Naida looked behind her at the battle her friends were having with the fish-guy. It was two against one. Why didn't that Itachi guy come in and help his partner? Wait...Where is that Itachi guy? Naida noticed that the crimson-eyed man was no longer leaning by the tree.

A sudden pain coursed through the back of Bonnie's head and her eyes grew wide, then closed, as she fell back onto the ground. Naida looked up and saw Itachi standing there. He knocked out her friend! She glanced back at her teammates and saw that Kisame was carrying both of them under his arms. And both of them were unconscious.

"You're coming with us," Itachi said. Naida looked back up at him, just in time to see the back of his hand being brought down on her neck, knocking her out.

XxxXxxXxxX

"What were you thinking, hmm? Leader's gonna be pissed!"

"Yes, you're not permitted to bring in outsiders."

"I think Leader's gonna like what we have to show him right, Itachi?"

"Yes."

"I don't think Leader will be interested in a group of chicks, yeah."

"That is not the reason why we have brought them."

"Then what is, hmm?"

"That's none of your concern."

The conversation was hushed, but still loud enough to end up disrupting the fuzy thoughts in Naida's head. Her senses were slowly coming back to her. First she heard the voices of four men, and then she felt herself being gently held in what felt like an arm. Next came sight, she could easily tell since figures started to appear in her foggy vision, as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey, that chick's waking up, un!" Naida suddenly felt four pairs of eyes on her. She glanced at her surroundings. She was in a dark cave-like room, and three people clad in long, black cloaks stood in front of her. Then she realized that one of the figures was carrying Nerita and Stella under his arms. Then where was Bonnie? Oh yeah, Bonnie was being carried by Itachi. Naida glanced up, seeing crimson eyes staring down at her. Yes, apparently Itachi was holding her as well.

"Oh, hyenda," she cursed under her breath in her alien tongue. "Put me down, dammit!" Naida struggled, but his grip only tightened.

"Ooh...you got a feisty one there, Itachi," said a grinning blonde. Naida squinted her eyes up at the blonde. _Is that a boy...? Or a girl?_ she thought.

"It seems that this one tends to wake up faster then the others," Kisame stated. "Well, Itachi, shouldn't we be going to Leader now?"

Itachi nodded. The two started to walk away from the others, Naida pointing out to herself that one of them that they had conversed with looked pretty strange, with his slouched body and mask-covered face. Oh well, she thought, all that matters is getting out of here.

XxxXxxXxxX

Naida and her unconscious friends were brought to an even darker room. Though, for some odd reason, she was able to see a lone figure in the darkness, standing before the six.

"Itachi. Kisame. What odd thing occurred to make you bring such strange girls to the hideout?" the voice asked in a menacing voice.

"Leader-sama," Itachi addressed the man, "I apologize for breaking the rules by bringing people back with us, but when we were returning from our mission, Kisame and I had discovered four girls outside of Konoha, unconscious. When one of them woke up, I gave Kisame permission to kill her. When this girl," he gestured by lifting Naida up a bit higher, "tried to fight back, she demonstrated odd powers. Her friends did the same."

"Define 'odd powers'," Leader said.

"For one, these girls don't have any chakra," Kisame said, "and that girl, Naida I think she said her name was, had preformed some kind of water technique without using any chakra or hand signs. She was also...flying."

"Flying?" Leader didn't seem like he believed what they were saying.

"It's true. We brought them here because we think they might be of some use," Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"Hmm...is that so?" Leader looked down at the confused Naida, "Then I guess I'll have to test their abilities."

_What dimension are we in?_ Naida frowned at the lack of knowing her location. _And what's this 'Akatsuki'?_

XxxXxxXxxX

**Well that's the first chapter. I hope it was interesting. If you liked it or have any other comments about the story, such as tips for how to improve my writing, then please send me a review!**


	2. The Test

**Alright, here's the second chapter! Also I'm very sorry for the long wait. Usually people give excuses, but I'm just going to flat out admit that, no, most of the time I wasn't busy, just very, very, lazy. Yeah. I've already slapped myself across the face for it.**

XxxXxxXxxX

_Thump, thump, thump._ It seemed that her heart beat grew louder and faster by each passing second, as the alien dashed frantically through the strange forest. At first she thought it was artificial when she looked around, after being thrown into the strange place. After all, the forest was inside the building. Though as the teenager tripped over a large root in the midst of her frantic run, she realized that the plants that her face had _oh so painfully_ come in contact with, were in fact real. _And they were coming to get her._

Naida continued to dash aimlessly along a narrow path, as the roots and vines sped along the soil towards her. She had to get away. She had already figured out why she was in this strange place. "To test her abilities" was what the shadowed man had said. Was he expecting her to fight the things? How could she? Naida hated to see plants die, even if they were out to kill her.

_I could fly_, she thought, panting heavily. _Oh, wait. The roof only goes so high and running tires me out._ Naida was a fairly smart girl, mature and calm on most occasions, but in the midst of battle or any heated moment, her logic wasn't always as clear, and her decisions always had a negative affect. It made her wonder why her teammates voted her as leader.

"I guess I have no choice." Naida slid to a stop and quickly turned around, facing the now much larger herd of murderous plants, "Consider it an act of self defence. That way I won't grieve too much about it later on." Her heavy breaths became deep, as she readied herself for her upcoming attack. She steadily moved her right arm out in front of her, palm facing outwards. She waited for the demonic plants to come in good range, and then moved her hand into a tight fist. The instant her hand moved into a fist, the plants collapsed onto the ground, the water from their insides bursting out into the air and draining them from life.

It was a massive pile displayed in front of her, every single murderous plant that was chasing her now dead. Though, her muscles were still tense, and her breathing hadn't become any lighter. That was when she realized it. She really was stupid in fast paced situations. "Crap," she muttered. She had played the wrong card.

That man wanted to see what she could do. And now he has. It was plain obvious from the very start that she was being watched. After all, that's why she was thrown in this strange indoor forest, so he could test her abilities. And now that she had demonstrated a bit of her skills, she knew only much worse things could happen. Why hadn't she just broken out through one of the walls? Naida mentally slapped herself in the face. _Stupid!_ she frowned.

Looking around at the large forest, Naida noticed that she was only a few feet away from one of the surrounding walls. Maybe there was still time to escape. Without hesitation, she brought the water from the plants that was still floating in the air by her control, down upon the large white wall in a horizontal slash, creating a large gaping hole. She took off in a sprint towards the newly formed exit, a new found energy urging her to continue on.

She was already planning her next move. She would then have to find a way to save her friends who were currently held against their will in line, waiting for their own tests.

Though her plans seemed to falter, as a figure appeared, blocking her path. She nearly tripped again in an attempt to stop without running into the figure. As she regained her balance, she took the time to get a good look at the stranger, an uneasy feeling forming in her stomach.

"Get out of the way," she grunted, noticing her new energy and determination starting to ware out.

The man smirked and said in an almost playful tone, "What was that? You're too quiet. Speak up!"

Naida glared at him sharply, impatience taking a hold of her. _Screw this,_ she thought, eyes glowing a bright blue. _I'm sick of this. I need to get out of here._

"Get out of my way," she repeated.

"Heh. Fucking make me," he grinned, gripping a large weapon strapped to his back and bringing it down in front of him.

She didn't hesitate to dash forward in an attempt to attack the man. Though this time, luck seemed to be on her side, and she managed to think of a decent strategy.

Water made it's way towards the man from all directions, closing in on him at great speed. Naida caught a good glimpse of the man's grin widening, before more water blocked her view of him, as it swarmed its target. She new what was coming. He swung his blade out, as expected, trying to block the attack in one easy blow. He succeeded, the water that once trapped him, falling down in a big splash. As expected. His grin faltered, as he realized what his opponent had done. He quickly turned around and looked down the dark hallway, seeing the young alien run at full speed and turning a corner.

"That bitch! She fucking tricked me!" he yelled, running after her.

Naida knew that she was almost at her limit. She couldn't run for much longer. Her energy was quickly fading, and soon she would collapse from exhaustion. She never was too good at running. _How can I save my_ _friends, when I barely have the energy to save myself?_ She could hear him closing in on her. _I have to save myself first. I need to find an exit. I'll come back prepared._

Water formed from the air, as she turned another corner. It pierced a nearby wall, creating an opening. She ran through the large hole and took a quick glance at where she was. _Another hallway._ She sped down this one too, until deciding to create yet another hole. Jumping through it, she slid to a stop in front of her make shift exit. She knew the man wasn't far away, so she needed a way to slow him down. The water that she used from the air to create her exits lifted itself once more, moving around the scattered wall chunks and picking them up, sealing the exit.

She continued to run with much effort, until something caught her attention. As she had gone further into the long hallway, the walls began to change from a dark cement to cold rock, revealing her location. _So I'm in_ _some sort of cave?_ _Then I must be closer to the exit! At least I hope so..._ She burst through a rock wall in hopes of finding light, but only more rock came into view. "This place is a maze," she breathed, clutching at her stomach in pain from the large cramp that had formed. Before she even realized it, she had slumped onto the ground and was now leaning against a rocky wall. "I don't understand the layout of this place at all," she sighed, eyes shutting on their own.

"No!" she jumped up from where she sat and clutched her head. "What the hell am I doing? I can't rest! That guy is still chasing me! He's-" her eyes grew wide while she moved her hands away from her ears, "...gone?" No sound other then her heavy breathing could be heard. "Did I lose him?" She glanced back at the hallway. Nothing. Nothing was there, nothing was close to her in any direction. At least that was what the feeling in the pit of her gut told her. She stood up and continued on slowly to regain a bit of energy. Though she looked relaxed, she was on full guard.

XxxXxxXxxX

Despite their current situation, Nerita couldn't be anymore scared at the blonde who stood beside her in the damp room. Yes, Stella was known as a quick-tempered girl, but who would have ever known that she could be pissed off to the point where she scared her friends even more than what they were currently dealing with? Even though they were in a cave, Nerita was positive that a huge lightening storm was taking place outside.

Stella, in all her pride and glory, had seemed to turn down the one thing she valued most in life. Her 3 hour process of beauty. Instead of trying to keep up with her hard efforts at remaining the most beautiful as can be, she ended up slouched against the wall, long blond hair losing its shine and hanging dreadfully in front of her face, barely hiding the dark and twisted scowl that glared at the strangers a few meters away.

"Stella...?" Nerita said quietly, fear clearly in her tone.

"Shut it," Stella said in a wicked voice. The more Nerita talked, the more pissed off Stella got. She needed to focus on ways to vent out her anger, and she already had the perfect target.

"Nerita," Bonnie whispered to the blue haired girl, "Stella's in a state of anger which needs to be treated delicately. If she doesn't vent out her anger properly, she'll end up killing herself." She then looked at the people that stood in front of them, her red eyes glinting from the dim light bulb in the centre of the room. "Do you understand what's going to happen?" she reverted her eyes back to Nerita.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But how? Nerita can't attack them 'cause we're inside," she said, sending a worried glance to the strangely calm Stella.

A faint smile tugged at Bonnie's lips, "Don't worry, she's solving that problem right now."

A blonde man with feminine features whispered to a much taller and blue skinned man, "When I saw her in the hall, I thought she was pretty cute, but now she's just creeping me out with that glare, un."

The tall man grunted in response, glaring back at the girl for a moment with his small fish-like eyes.

"Hey, I wonder if Hidan caught that girl yet, hmm," the blonde said in a louder tone, hoping to receive an answer from their leader.

Before anyone could reply to his statement, thunder boomed loudly in the air, reaching in through the cave for all ears to hear. After a moment, their attention went back to their leader, waiting patiently for his reply. What they didn't expect, though, was to hear a faint giggle in the background where the girls stood. Heads quickly turned to look at the giggling girl.

An odd look dominated her blue eyes, followed by a sinister smirk. The thunder roared at each word she said, "Boom boom pow." Then, as if on cue, a large crackle of lightening pierced the cave ceiling, zapping the floor a mere meters away from the Akatsuki members.

"Heh, heh..." Stella laughed darkly at the shocked group.

Nerita tensed at the sudden bolt of lightening, fear creeping up to her face. She turned around as a firm hand grasped her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine," Bonnie reassured. They both knew what was going to happen to their friend. After all, they had been training and working together for almost two years. As long as they got out of her way, the situation wouldn't become harmful to them, that is unless of course, their kidnappers had something special up their sleeves.

XxxXxxXxxX

Finally, after several damaged walls, Naida had found the exit. Well, created an exit to be precise. As she staggered about and gasped for air from all the exhaustion, she took note that she was still in the forest.

"Seriously," she breathed, "that girl managed to send us to what seems like another dimension. That doesn't seem too bad when you compare being in a forest to being surrounded by thick ice and snow," she regained the majority of her balance, slowly walking around the large cave to get a better view, "but once you add in some random creepy men into that forest...Alaska pales in comparison."

She looked up at the large cave, and her eyes widened when she began to notice just how big it really was. From where she stood near a line of tall trees and shrubs, the cave was just on the end of a mountain, its large peaks reaching up almost to the clouds.

"So...I was in a mountain?" she raised a dark eyebrow in confusion. "Then that means that the area that I was in that didn't look like a cave was built inside the mountain. It must all connect somehow."

Her blue, pupil-less eyes continued to scan the area in front of her, before her attention was quickly brought to a spot just barely out of her sight from where she stood on the ground. It was the bright, jagged streak of lightening that crackled and zapped the rocks above that caught her attention. Naida squinted to protect her eyes from the sun, as she looked up at the blue sky. It was a cloudless, bright, sunny day. But for some reason, there was lightening frequently lashing out at one spot in the mountain, thunder adding to the mixture of loud sounds.

"Stella..." she said softly. She sincerely hoped that the deadly bolts of light were being controlled by the snobby teenager, instead of it being an enemy's attack. If Stella was using her powers, then it must of been a sign of her fighting the strange men. Either that, or she was currently being tested, just like Naida had been.

Naida sighed in slight frustration. She wasn't sure of what to do. She desperately wanted to fly up to the top of the mountain and help her friends, but she was greatly deprived of energy. If she fought in her current state, then more problems could occur. She shifted her weight to her left leg, fighting the urge to sit down and rest, and looked around the surrounding area, while she silently weighed out her options. Rest and regain her strength, but risk having her friends injured or worse, or fight alongside them right away, and risk becoming too weak and useless to help.

"Crap," she gritted her teeth. "I can't decide. And I'm running out of time to make a choice."

Almost immediately after she finished speaking, the top of the mountain where the lightening was, burst into large chunks of rock, falling and tumbling on the side of the mountain, until they crashed loudly into the ground, creating small craters. Naida jumped back in shock, painfully bumping into a nearby tree. She grunted at the impact, before shrugging it off and looking up at the loud commotion. A shriek reached her ears, soon followed by a frightening sight. First, it looked like Nerita was flying out of the large gap in the mountain, but a sick feeling that lurched in Naida's stomach told her otherwise. Nerita couldn't fly, and the distance between the top of the mountain and the ground was deadly.

Nerita was falling fast, and in less than a few seconds, she would meet a most gruesome fate on the ground below. Naida bent her knees forward and launched herself off of the ground, zipping through the air in a split second. Her mind was made up. A feeling of guilt mixed in with the sickness that she felt in her gut. She felt selfish, just standing there thinking about her own needs, when her friends were in danger. As her pale arms stretched out to grab the falling girl, one of the many thoughts that flashed through her mind was that she would help her friends to the very end, even if she was exhausted and had barely any energy left. Nerita yelped from feeling the sudden strain on her arms, as she dangled in the air, while her friend held tightly onto her wrists.

"I got you," Naida breathed a sigh of relief, shaking off the dizziness she felt from panicking and the result of flying at such high speed. She lowered her friend to the ground, Nerita's legs barely maintaining balance, as the alien let go of her.

"My heart..." Nerita clutched her chest, "it feels like it's been ripped out of my chest." She looked up at her alien friend, fear still in her eyes, but a smile on her lips nonetheless. "Thanks, Naida. If it weren't for you, I would've-"

A loud crackle of lightening struck the mountain, followed by a high-pitched female voice shouting, "HA! TAKE THAT, YOU OVERLY FEMININE BOY WITH A REALLY NICE HAIRCUT!"

Nerita looked up in the direction of the yelling, the fear in her turquoise eyes fading. Naida sighed in annoyance. She knew all too well who that voice belonged to. Almost as if to prove she was right, Stella jumped out of the giant opening and hovered in mid air with what appeared to be yellow static-y clouds around her shoes.

A large, white bird flew out of the opening, facing the angry teenager. Naida squinted her eyes at the bird, barely making out what looked to be a person with long, blond hair, sitting atop of the animal. "Ha! You missed!" exclaimed the person, in a male voice.

Naida frowned and clutched her head, as the two continued to bicker. She was not going to let them give her a headache. She glanced over her shoulder at her curly haired friend, "Bonnie's still in there, isn't she?"

Nerita nodded, "Yeah, and there's four other men in there too. Before I was flung out of the room, Bonnie and I were fighting that shark guy. I don't know why, but there was a man in there who told the others to stay where they were."

"Dammit," the alien cursed, glaring up at the mountain. "Here's the plan," she began, Nerita listening intently. "Although that guy up there is fighting Stella, I seriously doubt he'll let us pass if we try to go into the mountain. So, I'll fly you up there and distract him with an attack, while you make a jump for the entrance. Think you can handle that?"

Nerita gulped, clenching her fists, "Yes. You know I can."

Naida smiled, "Good. Make sure Bonnie's okay, and help her out as much as you can. I'll be there ASAP." Naida wrapped her left arm around her friend's waist and dashed off into the sky, heading straight for the blonde man.

He turned slightly, only having a glimpse of a blue light zipping through the air, before it was too late. With a growl, Naida punched the man in the gut, sending him flying off of his bird. Stella yelled in shock, but she ignored it, and instead took that as her chance to heave Nerita at the entrance. Nerita gripped onto the edge of the opening and climbed up, turning to catch a quick glimpse of the alien flying down to pummel the man some more.

"Bonnie!" Nerita called out, stepping over the rubble to make her way to her friend. The purple haired girl glanced at Nerita, before dodging a swing from the giant sword that the shark man held.

"Oh, look who's back," grinned the man, showing his sharp teeth.

Nerita glared and tightened her grip on her staff, dashing forward. She aimed a high kick at his throat, cursing when he dodged with ease. Bonnie took that as her chance to sneak up behind him, and slashed away at his flesh with her sword. He yelled in pain, blood dripping down his back. But that didn't stop him. He turned around and hit the girl with his sword, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Bonnie!" Nerita called once more at her wounded friend. She jumped up in the air and sent a flying kick in the direction of the tall man, her foot colliding with his jaw. He grunted, staggering back a bit. With all the strength she could muster, Bonnie grabbed her sword and slashed at his legs from where she crouched, the blood from her wounds running down her outstretched arm.

In the midst of all the fighting, several meters away stood three men. The one that was referred to as 'Leader', smirked, enjoying the battle in front of him. He found it oddly entertaining how two girls who appeared to have no special abilities other than martial arts, were winning a fight against the powerful water-user.

"Do you see now?" Itachi said, looking over to the orange haired man. "They posses no chakra."

Leader continued to observe the fight, before saying, "And you're sure that you discovered no chakra binding seals on them?"

"Yes," replied the Uchiha.

"How's that possible?" questioned the hunched over figure in a gruff voice.

"We have yet to discover the answer to that, Sasori," Leader said. He opened his mouth to speak again, but a thundering explosion interrupted him, causing the ground and walls to shake, rocks falling off of the dark ceiling. "It seems Deidara has finally thought it necessary to use explosives."

"I thought he would refrain from doing that for a little while longer, seeing as though he's only fighting one opponent. He really is a reckless fool," Itachi muttered. "Which reminds me. Where did that pale girl with the water abilities go?"

"She escaped," stated the leader.

The shock that Itachi felt, wasn't evident on his face, until the alien female burst through the rock walls, her bright, glowing, blue eyes, standing out on her angry face. Her long, black her was a mess, and dirt was smeared onto her clothes. A few cuts and scratches covered her flesh, the red wounds blending in oddly with her pale complexion. Her fists were clenched tight, and a dark glare was etched on her face. She was pissed.

More explosions went off outside, but the girl payed no attention to them, and instead advanced towards the tall shark man. He looked down at her with a toothy grin, holding a flailing Nerita by the neck in his hand, the other holding the hilt of his Samehada. He knew that the angry teenager was going to attack him, so he felt prepared to dodge any water that she would throw at him. Instead, what he didn't expect was for her to charge at him, her right fist slamming into his stomach. His eyes widened and Nerita fell out of his grip, as he was knocked back several meters, crashing into the next room.

Nerita curled up on the floor, holding her neck gently, as she coughed hoarsely. Naida rushed over to her helpless friend, realizing that she had no way of healing her.

"I'll...be fine..." Nerita coughed, looking up at Naida. "Bonnie...she's unconscious...too much blood loss."

Naida's eyes grew wide at what her friend said. She scanned the room until she found Bonnie slouched over by a dented wall and ran over to her. Finding that the source of blood was coming from the wound on Bonnie's back, Naida moved her forward and pressed her hand onto the wound, trying to hold back the bleeding.

A sigh was heard from across the room, causing Naida to look up to find the source of the noise.

"Enough," a familiar, deep voice reached her ears. "I've seen enough. Itachi."

"Yes," answered the man that stood beside him in the shadows.

"Use your Sharingan on the two girls, and attend to the other's wounds."

"Yes, Leader-sama," Itachi began to walk over to the confused girl.

"Sasori, go and call in Deidara. Make sure he brings in the girl too," Leader commanded, eyes focused on Naida's wide, blue eyes.

"Yes, Leader-sama," the man named Sasori said, walking over to the gaping hole in the wall.

Itachi bent down in front of Nerita, whose coughing had subsided. She looked up at him with wide, startled eyes, before they gently closed, and her body went limp. Naida looked on in shock at the scene before her, confusion and fear beginning to show on her face as she watched the black haired man walk up to her.

"What...What the hell did you just do to Nerita, you bastard?" she glared.

She could see a small smirk form on his lips, as he bent down to eye level with her. "Don't worry," he said, and Naida began to feel light-headed, his next words sounding like mumbles to her, "it's only temporary."

Black blotches started to appear in her vision, before she closed her eyelids. _Dammit. Not again,_ she thought, passing out.

XxxXxxXxxX

**Ah! It's finally done! Yes! I hope you all liked it! The next chapter will be out soon, I just have to update the next chapters to my Legend of Zelda and World of Warcraft fanfictions first. Please review, fav, alert, etc. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story so far!**


	3. A Painful Welcome

**This is my favourite chapter so far, mainly because my writing has changed. I've edited the previous chapters and added some things, as well as took parts out, but it's nothing too important, so it's not necessary to re-read.**

**Enjoy!**

XxxXxxXxxX

It was the throbbing pain in her head that finally made the girl wake up. The dull silence was almost enough to lull her back to sleep in her exhausted state, but the cold lumpy floor and uncomfortable strain in her arms kept her conscious. Slowly, she lifted her head from the ground and grunted from the sore feeling in her neck, as she craned it to look at the bindings that brought her wrists together behind her back. She could feel bits of gravel sticking to the side of her reddened cheek, indicating that she was in this painful position for quite some time. She continued to shift about on the rocky ground, and after a few grunts and painful moves, she managed to sit up straight without the use of her arms.

Now that that task was complete, she took the liberty of examining her surroundings, attempting to find a source of light in the dark room. Turning around as best as she could without falling over, she made out the faint light coming from under a door several feet away. She leaned against the cold wall for support, as she moved her bruised legs, gradually standing up after putting the little bit of strength she had into her lower joints. She cursed under heavy breaths, frowning at her poor stamina. She was starting to regret not focusing enough of her training on endurance and pretty much anything physical for that matter.

The door was made of wood, she noted after walking up to it, and upon further inspection she realized it was an old door- old enough to be rotting and fairly weak on the hinges. She laughed bitterly at her predicament. Here she was, an alien with enough natural strength to punch a hole right through a wall over 5 meters thick in stone, but one measly looking door would have her work cut out for her, all because of her exhaustion and pathetic amount of stamina.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for her next course of action. This door would come down, no matter how tired and sore she may be. Turning sideways, the girl braced herself for the inevitable pain to come, and lunged forward, slamming her shoulder and hip against the door. Her groan muffled the creaks that emitted from the door, the weak, rotting door that was _still _firmly standing in its place. Taking another deep breath, she stepped back a few spaces and charged at the door, ramming into it once more. This time she swore she heard the hinges crack, fuelling her with more determination. She would break out of the dark room, and she would make sure that the feeble door would break into pieces after one last charge. Walking back a few meters, she faced the door and bent her knees slightly, before taking off as fast as she could towards the current object of her torment, lunging at the poor entrance in a fit of glorious rage. However, all of her determination and rage vanished in an instant when the door quickly swung open before she had a chance to make contact with it, and she found herself loosing her footing and falling forward, right into the person that stood on the other side of the frame.

"Oof!" was the sound that the person made, right after a small shriek escaped the alien's lips, as they both fell to the stone ground in a heap of entangled limbs.

Realizing that she had closed her eyes tightly shut, she quickly opened them, only to find her pupil-less eyes staring directly into a red and black one. The alien leaped backwards in an instant to get away from the orange masked man that lay beneath her, but instead found herself clumsily falling onto her side next to the stranger, with her legs sprawled across his stomach.

"Sssson of a bitch!" she hissed, furious at her situation. She was furious that she woke up in an uncomfortable position in a dark room, she was furious that she had no strength, she was furious that she tried to break down the door, only for it to open at the last second, causing her to fall on top of a random stranger, and she was definitely furious that she forgot her hands were tied behind her back when she made an attempt to get up, which only caused her to embarrass herself even more.

Her eyebrows were knitted together in a display of all her pent up rage, her hardened glare focused on the man that was now trying to sit up from his position on the ground. Suddenly, her anger dissipated and was replaced with confusion when the man gently removed her legs from above him and crawled over to her frantically, his sudden speech reminding her of a wailing child.

"Ahhh! Tobi's so sorry! He didn't mean to hurt the prisoner! Ahhh!"

Her mouth gaped open in shock. She didn't expect him to talk in such a...childish way. She also didn't expect him to suddenly jump up and move around the dimly lit hallway and start rambling on about things that was too quick to even understand. Nor did she expect him to abruptly halt his frantic skipping in front of her and pick her up in his arms so fast that her brain had barely any time to process it. Her confusion and shock mixed with exhaustion and sore muscles was enough for her to decide to just let the man take her to wherever he was running off to, she just didn't feel like bothering herself with any attempts at escaping his arms, as she knew her lack of energy would be no match against the crazy man. With that set in mind, she let out an annoyed sigh and braced herself for what was to come.

A pair of large double doors came into view, as the man rounded a corner, and the alien only frowned at how familiar the place suddenly looked. Stopping in front of the door, the man moved his hand from under her back slightly and then proceeded to knock rather loudly against the door.

"Leader-sama! Leader-sama!" he squeaked, excitedly bouncing from side to side. "She's awaaake, Leader-sama! Awaaaake!" he drawled out in a sing song voice. She could barely hear the irritated reply of the man inside the double doors amongst the annoying giggling of the stranger that held her, but nonetheless he opened the door and skipped inside, all in one very quick movement. She was really starting to feel dizzy.

The alien let out a shriek of surprise when the hyperactive man suddenly dropped her onto the floor, and she cursed at the addition of another sore spot on her already aching body.

"Tobi was a good boy and did what Leader-sama said! Tobi kept watch of the prisoner and brought her here when she woke up!"

The man from across the room pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Good. Did she show any sign of resistance?"

The orange masked man put a gloved finger to where his mouth would be and hummed a bit, then jumped slightly as if recalling a long forgotten memory. "Oh! Tobi found the prisoner trying to hurt the door, so Tobi made sure she didn't escape!"

The girl scoffed at hearing his words, knowing how he didn't do much of anything other than bounce around and give her a headache.

The leader looked down at the girl who didn't even budge after being dropped on the floor, then glanced back at the giddy man. "Dismissed," he said, waving off the loud nuisance.

Silence entered the room after the door clicked shut from Tobi's exit, and the leader of the mysterious Akatsuki looked back down at the dishevelled girl with a slight smirk on his face. He knew she would be tired from everything that happened, but never did he expect her to show any signs of obedience. A bittersweet laugh left the girl's dry lips, almost startling Pein out of his short-lived musings. He frowned at the girl, silently beckoning her to speak whatever words were on her mind.

"Here to shove me in another forest? Or was that not enough entertainment for you?" her voice was light and full of amusement, but her eyes spoke otherwise.

He blinked at her, not quite understanding her decision in expressing obedience, while at the same time holding a sarcastic and rebellious attitude. "Quite the contrary, actually," he finally answered, holding his hands behind his back. "You and your friends have demonstrated interesting abilities, which I find could be a very useful asset to our organization."

The girl bent her head back and laughed. "Oh _hell _no. What do I look like to you? Hmm? A mercenary? A prostitute? I can't just be threatened or bribed into working for you. I don't just do things for money and power, and I most certainly don't do anything for people who have the balls to _capture _me and _harm my friends._"

The leader smirked at the strange girl, finding her comment oddly amusing. "Oh, but see, that is where you are wrong, Naida. Would you really be able to live with yourself after having your friends tortured and murdered, all because you were too stubborn to say yes?"

Naida's eyes grew wide at the man who barely stood out from the dark room. So that was his plan? He would leave her alive after slaughtering her friends so she could deal with the pain and misery for the rest of her life? That was worse than what she imagined they'd do, and a sudden feeling of panic coursed through her, but she refrained from showing it. She wouldn't let this man know she was beginning to feel afraid.

"Why don't you just kill me?" she blurted out, surprising herself at her own comment. Was she too scared of her friends' fate that she was trying to negotiate another alternative? She lowered her gaze from him and wished that her hands weren't bound so she could slap herself for feeling so selfish. She knew she couldn't bare to have her friends die, but a part of her felt that if she died in place of them that they could be set free. But she knew better. She knew that her life was not worth the amount of all of her friends, but she couldn't help the narcissistic ideas from forming. She knew better, but still she was so selfish. Selfish that here she was, attempting to decide her friends' fate for them without their consent, all because she was too scared of their deaths- too scared of having to deal with _sad emotions _for the rest of her life. She wanted her friends to decide whether or not they wanted to die, and knowing them, they would choose the option to join this ominous organization, but she didn't. She was far too stubborn to cave into the man's desires, and she'd much rather die instead, but apparently that wasn't an option. She scowled at her mixed thoughts, confused at her clashing feelings. Again, she wished to slap her face for asking the question which brought up the jumbled opinions.

"That's not an option," the man said.

Naida felt almost glad about his reply. She decided that it was best to not look for different options, because it would only mess with her mind further. She was too tired and her thoughts were tearing her apart. She pushed her scrambled wants and fears to the back of her mind and instead tried to think of all of the pros of joining the organization. She and her friends would live. _Yep._ She would have time to learn about this place and find a way to contact Damara. _Probably._ She could observe the people who were involved in the organization and exact revenge. _Yep._ She could come up with a brilliant way to escape with her friends and find some where more safe. _Oh, most definitely._

Naida smirked at her mental check list and looked up at the leader. "Fine. We'll join your mysterious organization."

His sly smile was not lost on her as he said, "Excellent. You will be escorted to your new quarters where you will wait for your orders after your friends regain consciousness."

The alien tried to hide her struggling as much as she could when she shifted off the ground and moved into a seated position. The binds were really getting on her nerves. She looked around the dark room, seeing no other figures besides the man that stood in front of her. "Escorted? By whom?"

As if on cue, the doors behind her opened and the dim light poured into the room, illuminating the outlines of a desk and some furniture. She didn't even consider what type of room she was in before, but now she wondered if the leader just really liked his office to be in complete darkness when he had meetings.

"Leader-sama." A familiar voice reached her ears, and she turned around to look at the cloaked figure. What was his name? She knew it started with an _I. _Ittie? Itia? Itahi? Itza? Itzachi? Itza-

"Itachi," Leader addressed the man. Ah, that's what it was. "Take Naida to her room and make sure she doesn't attempt at anything _foolish._"

"Yes, Leader-sama." Itachi glanced down at the girl and her awkward fidgeting, which brought to mind a question, "What of her bindings?"

The leader followed the Uchiha's glance down to the subject in question and expressed no emotion as he said, "Take them off, but keep a watchful eye on her."

Not so much as a second after his words were spoken, did Naida feel a gust of air and a tug at her hands. Her eyes travelled up to the Uchiha who was suddenly by her side with an odd shaped knife in his hands and noticed that her bindings had been cut off. Slowly, she moved her hands in front of her, wincing at the pain that spread throughout her joints as she moved her previously inactive limbs.

"Follow," was all he said to her, before exiting the room. She stood up, grateful that she could finally move properly, albeit with much pain, and proceeded to follow the dark haired man.

XxxXxxXxxX

If it weren't for the small alarm clock on the end table beside the twin bed, Naida wouldn't be able to tell that it was reaching noon, for there were no windows in the spacious bedroom. She burrowed her head further into the flat pillow and let her blue eyes scan over the basic furniture in the room. It was a fairly large room, its vast floor space and plain walls and furniture leaving many customizing opportunities. Still, the boring white-washed walls and furnishings were far better than her bedroom at home, which wasn't entirely a bedroom in the first place. A sleeping bag and a broken dresser beside many other small sleeping spaces in their hideout was what her team had been accustomed to for a long time, as no one had much money. Pulling the blanket up to her chin, Naida grimly admitted to herself that this simple bedroom was a luxury in comparison to what she was used to, and she knew that her friends would be thinking the same things.

She didn't really feel like getting up, but after crashing onto the small bed the night before and falling asleep immediately, Naida no longer felt tired enough to fall back asleep, thus causing her to grudgingly pull off her only source of warmth and place her bare feet onto the wooden floor. After yawning and performing a much needed stretch, Naida padded over to the body length mirror across the room and sighed.

She was given a temporary set of clothes after being fitted for her own, but she didn't see much of a point, seeing as though the outfit she currently had on already fit her perfectly. Well, perfectly in her opinion. Her black pants were baggy by the legs, but hung comfortably around her hips. The tank-top was black as well and seemed to fit her form nicely, and was the perfect length for her long torso. If the organization that she had joined the previous day thought her outfit didn't fit her, then she could only imagine that the group of strange and creepy men would want her clothes to be much more..._form-fitting_. She frowned at the thought, deciding to put her focus on her long messy locks of black hair. She pulled her hair up and tied it together in a messy half-bun on the top of her head. She didn't have an elastic or a hairbrush, nor the care to bother with it any further, and instead walked away from her unkempt appearance to the door.

After being shown around the place the day before, Naida got an idea of just how big this mountain-house really was, and took note that it seemed only some parts of the place were actually like a cave, as the rest was built and furnished like an actual house, minus windows. Her thoughts on the surprisingly well insulated place continued in her head, as she walked down the wooden floored hallway in her bare feet. She completely ignored the eyes that watched her as she passed the living room, not wanting to bother with the curious looks that the occupants gave her. Finally stopping around the corner from the living area, Naida knocked on the white door, and was greeted by locks of curly purple hair and a blue-skinned face.

"Hey, Bonnie," she smiled.

Bonnie's red eyes looked from her companion to the end of the hallway, where she saw a blonde man poking his head out from around the corner and looking at them with a curious eye, then silently opened her door completely. "Come in where there's more privacy," she said simply, walking back into her bedroom without a second glance at the doorway.

Naida complied and quickly shut the door behind her, moving towards the chair that was tucked into the desk. She pulled it out and sat facing her quiet friend who leaned against the opposite wall. Silence lingered throughout the room for a few minutes, as both dwelled on the thoughts that plagued both their minds.

Finally, Naida broke the silence by starting their intended discussion with something simple, "Nice room you have here."

"It's the same as yours, but in reverse," came her friend's reply.

"Okay, nice rooms _we _have here," Naida rolled her eyes at Bonnie's tendency to come off as cold and uninterested when conversing.

"Much better than home," Bonnie said, and suddenly, the mild conversation felt sore.

"I'm not sure what we should do," the alien admitted, looking down at her bruised hands that rested on her lap.

Bonnie frowned slightly at her friend's confession, and folded her bandage-wrapped arms across her chest. The woman often confused people with her choice of wear, because the linen wrappings that adorned her arms, legs and waist made her look injured. However, this time there were no wrappings on the outer part of her shirt, as bandages covered her stitched torso underneath instead.

"We stay here and do as we are told. Simple as that," replied the woman, expression never changing when the alien gave her an incredulous look.

"What? You've gotta be joking! We can't just stay here, Bonnie!"

"We don't have a choice. You made the decision to admit us into this organization, this _Akatsuki_, and now we must perform our role as members. As long as we cooperate and prove our loyalty, we will be granted privileges."

"But-"

"I suggest you follow their orders, Naida, for your- for _our _safety."

Naida slouched at her teammate's words. She knew her friend was right and there would have been no point in seeking her out for guidance if she would just ignore her advice anyways. "Alright," she finally said, then stood up and walked towards the door. "But _you're _telling Stella that, not me. That girl and I don't get along, and I know that you'll have much more ease convincing her to keep her mouth shut and follow rules than I would." She quickly shut the door behind her, knowing that Bonnie wouldn't argue.

Naida made her way back over to the living room, catching a quick glimpse of the blonde plopping himself back on the sofa. She glared at him as he focused his attention on his nails, seemingly uninterested in anything else. She took that moment to study the rest of the room, taking note of the large couches and scattered chairs, as well as the bookshelf and bulky TV. The fish-man sat on one of the couches, doing what Naida could only guess to be cleaning his odd sword, and Itachi sat on a chair reading a book.

"What kind of food is available for digestion around here?" she inquired, receiving surprised gazes from the blonde and fish.

"What an odd question, yeah," came the reply of the feminine man.

She tilted her head at him in slight confusion, "It's odd to ask for food?"

"It's the way you worded it," grunted the fish-man.

Naida made the shape of an O with her mouth in show of understanding. She never put much thought into how she talked to strangers, but now that it was on her mind, she realized that her social skills were quite poor around people who weren't her outcast friends, and even then, she couldn't ever recall a time where she had to ask someone for food. "I'm...not used to...speaking with others about such things," she replied, causing her to receive even more confused looks.

"What are you, hmm?" the blonde asked.

She frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds. What are you? You're kinda awkward, un."

She placed her hands on her hips, her frown turning into a glare, "Awkward? Speak for yourself. What are you supposed to be, huh? Boy or girl?"

The fish-man barked out a laugh at the girl's comeback, which only angered the blonde even more as he stood up and cursed at him. "I am _not _a girl, yeah!" he yelled, his fists clenched in rage.

Naida snorted at the fuming blonde, "Okay, if that's what you say, then I guess I can try to believe it...maybe." A smile broke out onto her pale face and she laughed along with the blue-skinned man. The blonde glared at her and stomped of, cursing loudly as he went. Naida smirked. That's what he got for eavesdropping on her conversation.

Despite the loud racket of the yelling blonde and the others' laughter, Itachi kept his eyes on his book, but his mind wandered elsewhere. As much as he hated to admit, Deidara had asked a good question. What was she?

Naida stopped her giggling and looked at the two with a serious expression in her strange eyes. "But seriously. What kind of food is available for digestion? I'll have you know that my hunger won't be satisfied until I eat, and I eat much more than what the average human consumes per day."

The toothy grin remained on Kisame's face as he stood up and led the girl to the kitchen. The shark ninja wasn't known for being very friendly towards people, but the strange girl's insult to Deidara brightened his mood slightly, and he figured he might as well help the girl out with such a simple task, even though he wanted to kill her the day before.

Upon returning to the living room, Kisame sat down in his abandoned spot and resumed cleaning his sword.

"Kisame," the monotone voice of his partner reached his ears, and Kisame looked over to the Sharingan user.

"What?" he grunted.

"Appearances are deceiving, but the abilities that our newest members have demonstrated only add to the question," Itachi kept his gaze on his book when he spoke.

"Are they human?" Kisame voiced the unspoken question that his partner was referring to.

"We shall wait and find out," was all he said as he flipped a page in his book and resumed reading. Kisame grunted in agreement and returned his attention to Samehada. They'd find out the answers to the questions that now plagued their minds, one way or another.


End file.
